chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-8: I Love the Ocean!
|gold = 2000 2000 3000 |exp = 1800 1800 4000 |exp2 = 2200 2200 6000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stages 1 & 2: Sea Monsters (Fish) Stage 3: Sea Monsters (Crabs) Bosses: Stages 1 & 2: Giant Fish Soldier Stage 3: Giant Crab }} Part 1/4 Rafalgar [ Hey, guys. I came to help you...out? ] ??? (Rula) [ Oh, my. It's the Thousand River Chief. As wild and sexy as ever. ] Rafalgar [ Ugh, Rula...! Great. You're here, too... ] Rula [ Did you come to rescue me? Oh, my gosh. I'm sooo happy. ] Rafalgar [ Stop wiggling your hips, and get away from me! I'm not interested in guys. ] Rula [ Aww. I can't help the wiggling because I was blessed by the octopus. ] Rula [ Don't be so meeean. ] Pirika [ Who's this? ] Rula [ Aw, how cute. What's your name? ] Pirika [ Uh, Pirika... ] Rula [ Pirika, I'm Rula. It's lovely meeting you. ] Pirika [ You, too... And why are you touching me? ] Rula [ I wanted to check if you're a boy or a girl. ] Phoena [ Um, I don't know how to explain this, but Pirika doesn't technically have a gender... ] Rula [ Oh, you're a cutie, too. Can I ask for your name? ] Phoena [ My name is Phoena. ] Rula [ You have beautiful hair. Can I touch it? ] Phoena [ Uh...sure... You're already touching it... Err. ] Rula [ I've always wanted beautiful hair. Oh, and who's this quiet one? ] Pirika [ He's Hero. He's the captain of the Volunteer Army. ] Rula [ The famous captain. You're quite good-looking, too. ] Hero not there...! Rula [ Hee hee. You're ticklish on your earlobes. Remember that, okay, Phoena? ] Phoena [ Uh, um...? ] Rula [ Oh, you two aren't like that? That's different from what I heard. ] Pirika [ They're like what? ] Rula [ Like, you know. ] Pirika [ I don't exactly understand, but I don't think so. They're in a more...sour-sweet relationship. ] Rula [ Oh, isn't it great to be young. ] Rula [ Forest sprites live a long life, so we starting losing our innocence after a while. ] Whaaa?! Rula [ Don't worry. I won't eat you or anything. ] Pirika [ Then why are you licking your lips?! ] Rula [ How could I stay calm when there are cute people and a sprite right in front of me? ] Pirika [ Rafalgar, what exactly is this person? ] Rafalgar [ I'm not too sure, either, but he's a dual-sword fighter. ] Pirika [ Dual-sword fighter...? ] Rula [ It's just that I like cute things, beautiful things, and cool things at the same time. ] Pirika [ Um, so you're a guy, right? ] Rula [ Hee hee. I'm not bound by such things as gender. ] Pirika [ Hm? Um...I don't really understand. ] Rafalgar [ Don't worry. I still don't understand. ] Rafalgar [ Anyway. Hey, Rula, aren't you guys fighting monsters? ] Rula [ We are. Oh, my. You mean you're gonna help us out? For me? ] Rafalgar [ Most definitely not for you, but let me join the monster extermination. ] Rafalgar [ Hurry, let's go! ] Rula [ How hasty of him. Hey, you guys came to help out, too, didn't you? ] Phoena [ Not exactly, but... ] Rula [ Aww, really? That's too bad. ] Phoena [ But if you need help, we'll be glad to. ] Rula [ Really?! Thank you soo much. Then, follow me this way. ] Part 2/4 ??? (Sapo) [ You saved us. The Volunteer Army, right? You have our thanks. ] Sapo [ I'm Sapo. This here's Tortuga. ] Tortuga [ There were more that made it to land than we thought. We were in a pinch, so thank you. ] Sapo [ But what are humans doing in a place like this? ] Phoena [ We have something to ask of a Seawalker. ] Sapo [ Huh. You came looking for us. What is it you need to ask? ] ????? (Orca) [ I'm sorry, but could you save that question for later? ] Sapo [ Orca. What's the rush? ] Orca [ My partner saw a group of monsters just off the shore. ] Orca [ There seem to be big types, too. Our village is in trouble if they make it to land! ] Sapo [ Calm down. If we rush in head first, we'll just become monster bait. ] Sapo [ Now, take a deep breath. ] Orca [ Whew... ] Sapo [ Now, report. ] Orca [ A group of monsters confirmed off coast. Large types in the rear, expected to be dangerous. ] Sapo [ This is trouble. They're probably after the produce near the village. ] Orca [ Pororin and potatoes are in season right now. ] Sapo [ The potatoes are okay, but not the pororin. All right. Mount up. ] Sapo [ We'll stop the monsters at the bay. ] Orca [ Roger! Now come, partners! ] Pirika [ Those are...orcas, right? ] Tortuga [ Come! Travel with me! ] Phoena [ And that's a marlin. ] Sapo [ Then I'll head out as well. Come, all of you. ] Phoena [ It's a turn of sea turtles. ] Sapo [ There you have it. Our talk will have to be later. ] Sapo [ Come on, Midoa. You need to get ready too. You're all we've got for underwater battles. ] Midoa [ Then I'm diving in. I'm going to dive deep. ] Midoa [ Wait. What do I do after I dive in? ] Sapo [ Look, I'll drag you out into the water, so listen while you float along the way. ] Midoa [ Okay. *burble* ] Rafalgar [ Is she gonna be all right? ] Sapo [ Midoa is a valuable battle asset, Thousand River Chief. ] Kain [ If you're fighting monsters, let us help. We've been training to fight sea monsters. ] Sapo [ That would be appreciated, but how do you plan to come to sea? ] Kain [ Well... ] ?????? (Peixe) [ In that case, they can use my boat. They can accompany you then, Sapo. ] Sapo [ If Peixe is at the helm, then it would be possible. All right, please help us. ] Sapo [ Peixe, we're going on ahead. Don't rush and do anything hasty. ] Peixe [ Aye-aye, sir! ] Peixe [ Now, get on the ship. Let's sail! ] ---- Kain [ Oh, no. You have some unwanted guests. ] Peixe [ Oh, dear. These monsters sure have some gall boarding my ship unauthorized. ] Rafalgar [ Is it all right if we take care of them? ] Peixe [ I don't know those monsters, so go ahead, Thousand Rivers! ] Rafalgar [ All right! Let's do this, everybody! ] Part 3/4 Peixe [ Not bad, guys! ] Pirika [ You handle the ship so well, Peixe! The monsters couldn't attack us all at once. ] Peixe [ Heh heh. Well, I'm one of the best in my tribe when it comes to controlling ships. ] Orca [ Peixe, after we eliminate the monsters around here, we're going offshore. A big one is coming. ] Kain [ A big one? Let's see... ] Peixe [ Don't lean too far out the boat! You're gonna fall! ] Kain [ Oops. Sorry. ] Peixe [ No problem. Hold tight, everyone. I'm going at full speed! ] ---- Pirika [ That's a huge crab... ] Peixe [ That's still small compared to ones in the outer sea. ] Pirika [ There are ones that are bigger than that? ] Peixe [ The ocean is wide, my friend. ] Pirika [ Yeah, for real. ] Monster [ ...! ] Kain [ Agh! The waves are shaking the ship like crazy! ] Peixe [ Uh-oh. It looks like the monster went to go get his friends. They're attached to the ship! ] Hero on steering the ship, Peixe. Peixe [ Aye-aye! I can't fight the monsters while steering the ship, so I'm leaving that to you guys. ] Phoena [ Of course! ] Pirika [ I can take on a little crab myself! ] let the monsters near Peixe. Kain [ Got it! Michidia, assist me! ] Michidia [ Okay! Marina, we'll need you for recovery! ] Marina [ Yes! Be careful, Kain! ] Rafalgar [ I won't let you get past me, you freakin' crab! ] Peixe [ Thanks, guys. But be careful, since the boat is really shaky. I don't want anyone to fall in. ] Part 4/4 Kain [ That huge crab is persistent. It's still clinging on to the ship. ] Michidia [ We have to find a way to get it off. ] Peixe [ I'm gonna steer the ship a bit roughly. Everyone hold on to something. ] Marina [ O-Okay! ] Peixe [ All right. Here I go... Raaaaah! ] Kain [ Why are you shaking the boat like this?! ] Peixe [ I'm shaking the crabs off. You'll bite your tongue if you talk-- ] Peixe [ Ouch! ] Rafalgar [ Hey, you okay? ] Peixe [ That didn't hurt. ] Kain [ Look out, Peixe! ] -- Kain jumps towards Peixe, blocking a monster's attack with his shield -- Kain [ Oof! ] Peixe [ Kain! Are you okay?! ] Kain [ Don't worry about me. Just focus on steering the ship! ] Peixe [ G-Got it! ] Hero trying to fight off the crabs. Kain [ I'll guard Peixe. I won't let any monsters near her! ] Rafalgar [ We're attacking right into them! ] Pirika [ Right away! ] need some backup! Michidia [ You're rushing into them?! ] Marina [ That's too dangerous! You'll get shaken off from the ship. ] Phoena [ But it might be more dangerous to leave the monster like that. ] Michidia [ We better do it, then. Marina, I want you to stay with Kain and support him. ] Marina [ You got it! ] Phoena [ Michidia and I will cover for Hero and Rafalgar in the front! ] Rafalgar [ Just give up already! ] -- Rafalgar strikes the monster -- Monster [ ...?! ] Pirika [ Its pincers loosened up! Peixe, now! ] Peixe [ Aye-aye! I'm going at full speed! ] ---- Sapo [ I see. You need a navigator to join your party in order to get to the outer sea. ] Phoena [ Or if there's anyone who can teach us navigation skills, that would be great, as well. ] Sapo [ To be honest, almost everyone here wants to go to the outer sea. ] Midoa [ I wanna be shaken by the waves of the outer sea! ] Rula [ That's what we've been learning our navigation skills for. Right, Tortuga? ] Tortuga [ Right. By the way, will you stop touching my bicep? ] Rula [ But it's so muscular and sexy. ] Peixe [ Far beyond the sea... ] Peixe [ I've been dreaming of going there one day, but I didn't think it'll be this soon. ] Peixe [ I wonder what the fishies are like across the sea. ] Sapo [ But Chief would be in trouble if all of us go. ] Tortuga [ I owe a lot to Chief. ] Orca [ I can't decide so easily, either. Going with them means being separated with everyone. ] Rula [ Phoena and Pirika are cute, but Chief is also beautiful... Oh, dear. ] Midoa [ I'll just go with the flow. ] Phoena [ How about we learn navigation skills from one of you? ] Sapo [ That's gonna take a while. It's not something you can master overnight. ] Sapo [ You'll need to do some training while actually moving a ship. You don't have much time, do you? ] Phoena [ You're right... ] Sapo [ ...Hm. I guess we'll just-- ] Peixe [ I wanna go with them. ] Pirika [ Peixe, are you sure? ] Peixe [ Yup. It felt like I can get along with these people when we were on the ship together. ] Peixe [ And I wanna know what's beyond the sea. I wanna see it with my own eyes. ] Sapo [ I guess that's settled, then. Is there anyone else? ] Rula [ I can't decide right away. ] Orca [ I want more time. ] Tortuga [ ... ] Sapo [ I should probably stay to keep our tribe organized. Peixe, have a safe trip. ] Sapo [ Aye-aye, ma'am! ] Phoena [ Thank you so much, Peixe. ] Peixe [ My pleasure. I wanted to go, too, so it's a great opportunity. ] Peixe [ Let's go, then! Um, should I call you “Captain”? ] Pirika [ That's what everyone calls Hero. We'll introduce you to the others, too! ] Peixe [ Ooh. I've never had friends besides forest sprites and fishies. I'm excited. ] Rafalgar [ Didn't you wanna go, too? Are you sure you won't regret this? ] Sapo [ I'll still have other chances. I might end up seeing them again. ] Phoena [ We'll welcome you anytime. ] Sapo [ Thanks. Please look after Peixe. ] Sapo [ She's not used to places outside of here, so I would appreciate it if you could help her out. ] Phoena [ Of course. ]